The Exodus
The Exodus is the name given to the phenomenon of individuals or even whole cultures crossing over from the Old Galaxy to the Milky Way galaxy. The Exodus wasn't a single event but rather a wave of arrivals spread across thousands of years of history and resulting in the foundation of countless societies across the galaxy.__FORCETOC__ Stories of Exodus Korribanosian Sith In 4128 BNE, Lord Adas and his Sith warfleet came to the Milky Way under mysterious circumstances whilst engaging in battle with the Jedi of the Old Galaxy. It is unknown if the Milky Way already housed a Jedi presence, but it is confirmed that at least the Jedi attack force against which Adas' Sith had been battling were present, forcing the Sith to jump blindly away into the Galactic Core to evade them. At this time, Adas's fleet are the first confirmed Sith to cross into the Milky Way. The True Sith The True Sith arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy in 2044 BNE. 1596 BNE, the planet of Vortex was settled, the foundations of the Vortex Sith Empire. A few hundred years later, the Vortex Sith Empire reached the pique of its influence, accounting for over half of the known galaxy. However, in 1138 BNE, a mysterious being, the Destructor (a being who is held accountable for the destruction of the Home Galaxy) arrived in the Milky Way. A year later, the Vortex Sith Empire collapsed, the Great Scurge beginning. The Hassarkian's. The Hassarkian people originated from a smaller planet in the Original Galaxy, often known as the Star Wars galaxy. Strangely in tune with the Force, the elders of the nation decided that it was time for the people to find ]]a new place for the people to be safe. Elder Metral Staaal made an alliance with the advanced Daemon race which shared the same planetary system. In a joint project, the “Amosion” Galactic Star Destroyer was built in less than five years. The biggest structure they had ever built, they managed to accommodate most of the small Hassarkian race, all of twenty million people, along with the added sixteen million of the Daemon. They left the galaxy, on a journey that they did not realize would take them much longer than they ever anticipated. Ten million people overall died on the journey, due to lack of hygiene, disease and malnutrition. An attack on the Amosion Galactic Star Destroyer in the early stages of the trip also accounted for a recorded several thousand wounded and dead. It would take another ten years until the Hassarkian and Daemon people would find a place to settle down. Elder Staaal didn’t make the journey, forcing the Daemon leader Gvardus Huuce to take temporary custodianship until they would reach their new home. Many believed this would never happen, and conflict between Daemon and Hassarkian people began to ensue. After the incident, the two races separated themselves into sections with little to no interaction between. This division only lasted one year however. The Daemon Leader Huuce gave the custodianship to a Hassarkian citizen, who would later be known as Charles Giovanni. Upon arrival in this galaxy in 2,606 BNE period, they began to try and find planets suitable for living. They found a system on the edge of the galaxy, which they gave the temporary name of Costellia, or home, which would be renamed many times over its incarnation. The Daemon people left the Hassarkian’s here, in search of a new planet. They wouldn’t return. Thinking the worst, the Hassarkian’s were now stranded. All of the ship designers and mechanics dead, making all type of interstellar knowledge lost to them. Thus, the age of pursuit of knowledge began.